


You Love It

by thorsthot



Category: Marvel (Comics), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: After all the arguing, bickering, and fighting, you and Logan finally become closer than ever.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men) & Reader, Logan (X-Men)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86
Collections: Explicit Stories





	You Love It

Logan always messes with you. Whether he’s trying to make you feel intimidated or he just wants to get under your skin.

You didn’t exactly like him. Your personalities were a bit too similar for your own liking, so you two often clashed more than you got along. Though, there were some instances when you two did enjoy each others company. More often than not though, it was only when one of you weren’t blabbering on and on about something, particularly you in his case.

But, you’d be lying if you said you didn’t think about him. You know, you two together. Not in a romantic aspect, no. You’d often thought about him ripping your clothes off and taking you as his. Fucking into you until the sun comes up and your body is sore. Him, taking you off to the showers and kissing every inch of you before taking you once more. No matter how fucking annoying he could be, running his mouth. You’d always thought of him putting that mouth to better use.

Maybe that’s why you two could never stop bickering. You both needed to fuck something, that something being each other. So when the moment came, you’re not sure how either. One moment you two were arguing about something so idiotic, the next minute he’s tearing your clothes of your body.

He’s making these love bites on your neck, not only just sucking at your flesh; but kissing it, rolling his tongue on it and even biting. You’re moaning out in pure ecstasy as he rolls his hips into yours. The tip of his cock edging so softly against your g spot. Truth be told he’s enjoying seeing you like this. All hot and heavy, falling apart at his touch. He doesn’t think it could get any better than this.

He lifts his weight off your body, slapping your ass as he continues to fuck you from behind. He grabs your hair, pulling you up to him. His pacing not letting up, sliding in and out of you so deliciously. His lips attach to your neck again. Licking all your soft spots, kissing the purple colored flesh.

“Tell me you love this. You know you do,” He starts, “Me, fucking you like this. I know you’ve been wanting this. I could smell it on you.”

“I hate this and I hate you.” You lied. You knew you wanted this ever since you first laid eyes on him.

“Don’t lie you me,” He snarls back at you. Spanking his hand against your clit, making you moan out. “You love it, I know you do.”

He lets go of your hair, causing you to fall back onto the mattress. Driving into you a bit faster than before. He licks his thumb, placing it flat on your asshole. He presses into it, making you bit your lip.

“What if I fuck this tight little ass? Would the little slut like that?” He asks you. You couldn’t say no. You didn’t want to say no.

He pulls out of you, slapping your ass. “Turn over,”

You turn on your back, looking at him intently. His hands go towards your legs, spreading them apart further for him. He kneels, his tongue instantly going for your clit. He presses his tongue flat on your clit, flicking it up a bit. Concealing his whole mouth on you, sucking on your clit, he moans. The vibrations hitting every single nerve in your body, causing you to shake. Your hands entangle into his hair, pushing him further onto you. He licks all the right places causing you to pull at his hair and moan out, which only fuels him to do more.

As he eats you, his hand continues to go flat on your ass. Spanking you every time you buck your hips up. His tongue travels farther south, licking up and down your slit. Then going further, licking your puckered hole. His tongue ran a slow circle around it, flicking his tongue over it repeatedly. Your mouth fell agape and your eyes widened as your legs shook. This was new to you, never got your ass ate. But people can always bring new things to the table.

You hated that you enjoyed it. It was something that was something that would be extremely taboo depending on your sexual partner. But you had a feeling that with Logan, nothing was too out of the ordinary sexually. You didn’t know whether to say something or moan out; so you just let out small breaths until he slapped your ass. Licking your from your asshole, to your clit.

“Let me hear you,” He goes back to your clit, tongue swirling, shaking his head from left to right as he does so.

His tongue is so heavenly on you. Warm, wet and he’s moving it in all the right ways.

“Yes!” You voice out. Your voice a little hoarse from all the screaming and moaning you were doing earlier. “Baby, please.”

A light went off in Logan’s mind. Baby? This is definitely something he’d tease you about later. He continues to lick you up and down. Stopping when he can feel your clit pulse. He stands, dragging you towards the edge of the bed by your legs. He spreads one of your legs, tapping his dick against your clit before nudging towards your asshole. He pushes inside you carefully, looking up at you to check for any signs of discomfort.

He spreads you, thrusting his tip in, that’s as far as he’ll go for now. His thumb coming down to your clit, circling it before he pushes his thumb into you. As if penetrating both of your holes wasn’t enough for Logan, he takes his other hand, sticking three fingers into your mouth as he holds your mouth open by your jaw.

You couldn’t help that your eyes rolled to the back of your head. He’d thrust into your ass with his cock, then into your cunt with his thumb. All which making you choke around his fingers. You’d never been used like this and you fucking love it. You love every fucking second of it. His takes fingers out of your mouth, slapping you on the cheek. Your saliva coating your face.

“Let’s try this again,” He holds your jaw. “Tell me how much you love it.”

“Fuck, I love it so fucking much, Logan. I-” Your speech was slurred, your breathing heavy and your eyes are rolling to the back of your head while your lids dare close.

“Nah, eyes on me, eyes on me.” He slaps you twice. Regaining his grasp on your jaw, making you look at him. “That’s it. That’s my good little slut.”

His thrusts are slow, but it feels like so much, overwhelming even. It feels so… right.

“Please can I come?” You breathe it out. You’re trying not to use your dignity by begging him.

“Come,” He slides his thumb out of you, slapping your cunt with such force it sends you right into orgasm.

He stills inside you as white flashes over your eyes. You swore you blacked out for a second. Unsure of where lost time went. But by the time you open your eyes, he’s resting a hand on your stomach.

“Aw, I think you can come harder than that, sweetheart.” Jesus Christ.


End file.
